bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
Live: Super Mystery 001: Baby-Sitters Haunted House
Tanner: “You could just chew on shredded paper, and it would taste the same.” Jack: “But I thought the point of the club was to have sitters available!”|Segment: Claudia's Closet = Jack surprises Tanner with a Claudia’s Closet segment. This week, Tanner dresses as Claudia in a literal “honey” sweatshirt. |Segment: Deep Voice Boys = Tanner is Goliath Hardbody. Jack is Dave Daveson. Goliath is calling Dave on the phone for an emergency board meeting. They read a quote from Mr. Menders, and then go around the table to introduce themselves. Tanner is Goliath Hardbody, president of Hardbody Industries, who recently acquired the Kids Incorporated and Synertech companies. Jack is Dave Daveson, who is trapped in the Cauliflower Universe, hoping to be rescued. Tanner hands out hats, and they become new characters. Jack is now Hermes Firmballs, who was dropped on his head a child. Tanner is Hippolita Gunnuts, who comes from a mystical island called Loomhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loom_(video_game). Jack then becomes Percius Swiftbottom, who doesn’t actually work there. |Segment: Hashtag Swoon = Tanner hates the name of the segment. Jack’s first #swoon was for KJ, playing the intro music to the live show. Tanner: sinister, straight black hair, heavy eyebrows, crooked smile. Jack: “Can we take #swoon back?” The boys then cancel this predator of a man and do a different bit instead.|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner Googles and then spills wine all over his laptop. Tanner then re-Googles to find the plot summary for House on Haunted Hillhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Haunting_(TV_series).|Segment: Trackin' Jackie = Jack never knows how to introduce this segment, even after three years. Scenario: “I asked my dad to keep an extra-close eye on Jackie, the rolling disaster.” Blip: It’s 523 and Jackie is chained by the Ostrogothshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boethius#Fall_and_death. Yes, he is Boethius. The “wheel of fortune” = “the rolling disaster”.|Segment: Wandering Frog People = Tanner handed every attendee of the live show a plastic frog as they entered the venue, so they are all now losers, making Tanner the supreme winner. Andrew spends the entire episode frogging people.|Theory: Bread Theory = The Bread Theory theme song is the X-Files theme. “There’s a lot of bread in this book,” says Jack. Logan works at the Rosebud Cafe, which only serves bread. There is a scene where he is slicing French bread. Jack implores Tanner to reveal the answer to Bread Theory. Tanner fakes a phone call from Barack Obama to get out of sharing. Tanner references the beginning of Bread Theory, Episode 41: Poor Mallory!.|Theory: Doll Theory = Make your own rag doll booth at the Celebrate America day. Quote: “the loaf of bread folding like a rag doll” - the bread and the dolls are coming together, which has never happened before.|Jack's References = Interregnumhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interregnum: this is during the time when Stacey does wine crimes and goes to a U4Me concert. This book is full of bats so the boys are sure she’s never read this book. She once posted about this on her FB page, thus the epithet Bane to Bats. Dracula resonance. “Vampiric Typewriting: Dracula and Its Media“ by Jennifer Wickehttps://www.jstor.org/stable/2873351?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents a seminal piece of criticism of Bram Stoker and his Dracula; Jack ties this into the BSC books Marx reference (“means of production”) within the Dracula criticism. Art in the Age of Mechanical Reproductionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Work_of_Art_in_the_Age_of_Mechanical_Reproduction (last referenced in Episode 51: Claudia and the Genius of Elm Street) which is what vampires do ”Tanner, sing “Sober”.” (A “deep cut Tool song”.) Then Jack Sings. |Tanner's References = ”I got tons more Loom stuff. I can do more Loom stuff.” Tanner Sings an intro for Jeanne Betancourt to Pearl Jam’s Even Flowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxKWTzr-k6s. He mistakenly refers to a lobster place in Portland, Mainehttp://www.eventideoysterco.com/. Tanner calls the plot of this book a “Scooby Doo” mystery. Thirteen Ghostshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thirteen_Ghosts. Celebrate America day. “That’s not a day! That’s like The Purgehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Purge_(TV_series) universe!” (Sidebar, there are a lot of media properties called ‘The Purge’.) Is Reese, Maine a made-up city? Yes, considering the first Google return is the Babysitter’s Club Wikia pagehttps://babysittersclub.fandom.com/wiki/Reese,_Maine. Tanner learned the meaning of epistolary from Episode 8: Boy-Crazy Stacey. ”That’s the plot of The Ringhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ring_(franchise)!” ”That’s from Losthttps://lostpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Regularly_spoken_phrases/G-N#.22Go_back.21.22,” says Jack re: Trackin’ Jackie, explaining things for the casuals. ”It’s called a compliment sandwich.” Frightened Rabbit, the bandhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frightened_Rabbit |Notes and Listener Description(s) = Jack and Tanner opened the live show with some epic Powerpoint presentations, referenced at the start of this episode. Jack’s presentation explains the reasoning behind his street clothes and not the outfit from The Bet. Tanner brings Jack some water + wine for “OWOWing” - one wine, one water. Tanner asks people where they are from and Jack is vexed. Jack describes the process of finding a babysitter for Cyril while in NYC. Neither Peter Lerangis nor The Leviathan could make it to the live show. Jack gave Tanner a set list for the show. “We’re on ‘descriptions’,” says Tanner. “We’ve done ‘intro’ and ‘Jeanne Betancourt’.” ”Did you say Dong?” Three ghosts in the novel (there is a sidebar where Tanner puts very silly images in the Powerpoint to accompany this section). One is Netflix’s Spectralhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectral, which Tanner then goes on to describe the plot of, one is the real ghost, and one is the ghost of Stacey. Andrew is not only a frog but is also a boathttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kantai_Collection_(TV_series). Jack and Tanner reference their Tokyo trip and their Tomoyo doll (#3 on their list of items from Tokyo vending machineshttps://www.buzzfeed.com/expresident/machineheads). A baby bee wearing boys’ basketball merchhttps://store.dftba.com/products/b-ball-shirt tells the boys that Mr. Prezzioso’s first name is Nick. Tanner points out that these shirts are for sale in the lobby, where Jaime is manning the merch table. The audience begins requesting segments. There was no tearful moment. An audience member requests Jack’s accents (did you know Jack is Secretly British?) |PreviousEpisode = High Brow/Low Brow 001|NextEpisode = BSCSC 013: Aloha, Baby-sitters!|Book Number = 1}} Category:Episodes Category:Live Show Category:Super Mystery Category:Jeanne Betancourt Category:Burn of the Week Category:Claudia's Closet Category:Deep Voice Boys Category:Hashtag Swoon Category:Tanner Googles Category:Trackin' Jackie Category:Boethius Category:Wandering Frog People Category:Bread Theory Category:Doll Theory Category:Tanner Sings Category:Jack Sings